


The Movie Never Got It Right

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Night on the town, Post-Episode: s07e19 Hollywood A.D., Smut, Then Back to the Hotel For Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: The Lazarus Bowlwas hyped to be the biggest movie of the summer but ended up being a flop. After the premiere, Mulder and Scully waste the taxpayers' dollars and debate what the movie got wrong back at their hotel.'
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	The Movie Never Got It Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigBlue82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBlue82/gifts).



> I hope this meets your approval, Sarah. I really did try. Smut isn’t necessarily my strongest suit with writing but I really hope you enjoy it. I’ve never written a Hollywood A.D fic before despite how much I love the episode. I hope this is okay. Text from the episode taken from the transcript from over at Inside the X. (P.S. Obviously I don't own those lines from the episode, just borrowing). Enjoy!
> 
> P.P.S. The prompt was, "What happens after Hollywood AD when Mulder and Scully head out on the town with Skinner's credit card? Super smutty times."

The film had pissed off Mulder more than anything. 

Wayne Federman could suck it as he had no idea what he and Scully truly were with the x-files. They were reduced to b-list momentary success stories like Plan 9 From Outer Space. He couldn’t take Skinner’s smirking at him, eating that goddamn popcorn, that whole damn allusion that film Scully was more into Skinner than him. That had been the final straw. He rushed off in a huff to leave Scully behind. But as he sat on the astroturf knoll, Scully came up to him and for a moment, looking for more radiant than ever.

“I should get you in a tux more often,” she remarked softly.

“I could say the same about that hairband, Scully.”

Scully turned a large fan towards him, letting the wind wisp his hair. “You look so handsome with some wind on you, Mulder.” She giggled and took his arm. “And, well, thank you,” she whispered. She sat next to him on the astroturf. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She picked at his popcorn. “You still have that dumb plastic bowl?”

“Call it my only souvenir from L.A. The movie biz is tough, kid.”

She laughed again, resting her head against his bicep. She took his hand. “Been looking all over for you.”

“They got it so wrong, Scully.”

Scully sighed and continued the much on his popcorn. “I got a page from the Washington Bureau. Micah Hoffman was murdered tonight. Murdered in his own home by Cardinal O'Fallon who then hanged himself. A murder-suicide.”

“It's Jesus and Judas, Scully.”

“Wow... It's all over now.”

“No, no, it's just beginning. Hoffman and O'Fallon were these complicated, flawed, beautiful people and now they'll just be remembered as jokes because of this movie. The character-based on O'Fallon is listed in the credits as ‘Cigarette-Smoking Pontiff.’ How silly is that?”

“Pretty silly.” She strangled a chuckle. “How much do you think that Skinner had a hand in that?”

“Yeah, what about us? How are we going to be remembered now 'cause of this movie”

She shrugged and looked out to the set. “Well, hopefully, the movie will tank.” She kissed his cheek. “But we won’t remember it like that.”

Their relationship was nothing new between them. It has been going on for more than a few months, shortly after they reconciled with their...difference in opinions about Diana Fowley shortly after Cassandra Spender’s disappearance. While it had been difficult, they had made it work and were now stronger because of it.

Mulder sighed discontentedly. “What about all the dead people who are forever silent and can't tell their stories anymore? They're all going to have to rely on Hollywood to show the future how we lived and it'll all become... oversimplified and trivialized and Cigarette-Smoking Pontificized and become as plastic and meaningless as this stupid plastic Lazarus Bowl.”

Scully rocked against him. “When I had my cancer, I came to think the dead are beyond caring what people think about them. Hopefully, we can adopt the same attitude.” She laughed and smiled. Her fingers played with his upper thigh. “You do know that there aren't really dead people out there, right? That this is a movie set”

“The dead are everywhere, Scully.”

She stared pointedly at the fake grave ahead of them. “Well... We're alive. And we're relatively young and Skinner was so tickled by the movie.”

Mulder frowned, remembering the scene where Tea Lioni’s Scully admitted her love for Skinner. “I bet he was…”

She turned his head, sensing his insecurity. He smiled sadly and Scully cupped her cheeks. She kissed him softly, letting her teeth squeeze that enticing lower lip of his. Her tongue darted out teasingly. It took a moment before she regained her bearings. “Anyways, as I was saying, Skinner was so tickled by the movie that he has given us a Bureau credit card to use for the evening.”

She held up the card next to them and giggled. Mulder couldn’t help but smile. Her laughter was infectious. She tugged at his arm to help him up. “Come on, let’s spend government taxpayer dollars. Come on.”

A happy Scully was the best medicine. He stood straighter as he helped her done the steep slope. As they walked along with the set, she leaned forward and whispered, “Mulder, I have something to confess.”

“What's that?”

“I'm in love with Associate Producer Walter Skinner.”

They laughed. “Ah... Me, too. So, Scully, we have the taxpayer dollars...where do you want to go?”

“Despite growing up in California,” she whispered, turning towards him, “I never really ventured to Hollywood so any idea. Why don’t we ditch our driver, get a cab, and go from there and then back to the hotel?”

“And what happens at the hotel?”

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. “To be determined.”

“You got the card?” She nodded. “Let’s go.”

Mulder hailed a cab and they climbed in. Their driver was an older woman and she raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Mulder and Scully. “You both don’t happen to cosplayers for that stupid movie _The Lazarus Bowl_ , are you?”

Mulder groaned and Scully shook her head. “Call it an uncanny resemblance. We’re…” She gazed at Mulder thoughtfully. “We’re husband and wife. My husband is a writer and I’m a photographer. We were covering the movie. Decided to get out of there.”

“Hm…” the taxi driver hummed. “I saw the previews and well, it looks less than desirable.”

Mulder and Scully smiled at each other. “I don’t know,” Mulder whispered. “I saw it looks pretty good right now.”

“Newlyweds, eh?” The cabbie laughed. “I noticed a lack of rings.”

“Laura and I just met a few days ago and it was like it was meant to be. We went up to the courthouse today and haven’t had a chance to get rings yet,” He dipped his head into the crook of Scully’s neck. She laughed and the cabbie rolled her eyes. “Sorry. Newlyweds.”

“I bet you two ain’t even had a honeymoon yet,” she asked.

“Nope. Sorry. I met Laura and it felt like I knew her all my life.”

“Well, you ditched that terrible movie. That’s gotta be a start. I can only imagine picking up the poor fools that movie is based on,” she sighed. “Based on actual events is even stated in the preview. So anyway, where to?”

Scully pushed Mulder away slightly so she could speak. “We’re on our honeymoon and there is no budget. What do you say to dinner somewhere nice, Rob?”

“I love it, Laura.” He was trying so hard not to laugh.

“Well, if money isn’t an issue, then I know just the place for a pair of love birds.”

The two FBI agents settled against each other, Mulder casually kissing Scully. He could hear the female cabbie talking to Scully, his partner mentioning she grew up in San Diego. He didn’t care. He was intoxicated by Scully. The evening’s dire movie faded from his mind as she smiled indulgently to him. 

“So, how did you all meet?” The cabbie asked.

“I walked into his office and held out my hand and said it nice to meet him,” Scully said. Her fingers traced his temple and he sucked on her fingertips. “Jesus, you are a piece of work.”

“Save if for the hotel you too.”

“Sorry,” Mulder called. He mouthed, ‘I’m not sorry.’ “So where are we going?”

“Little place that opened up. Kind of a specialist in all things place.”

She rested her against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Mulder played with Scully’s hair as he made polite conversation with the cabbie. When she opened her eyes, they were in front of some street in Santa Monica and, in particular, an old restaurant with large oak doors. “You’ll love this place,” the cabbie said. “Just opened up a couple of months ago. The building is from 1909 but they pulled their inspiration from a 1954 restaurant that used to be around the corner. They recreated it with the original furniture and everything.”

“I guess Hollywood loves nostalgia,” Scully said.

“We do,” the cabbie laughed. “But I’ve only heard good things. Enjoy your honeymoon you two.”

Scully passed the FBI credit card to Mulder who swiped it and paid a generous tip. They got out of the cab and Scully pulled at his arm, pausing them. “Do you hear that, Mulder?”

“What?”

She smiled and closed her eyes. “The ocean. I can hear the ocean.”

“So, food, drink, and a walk on the beach.”

“And then back to the hotel.”

Mulder smiled. “Well, let’s continue to spend the taxpayer dollar.”

Arm and arm, they entered the restaurant and were taken aback. It looked like every 1950s diner they had entered into from their countless cases across America, but refined. The hostess smiled. “Hello! Welcome to Chloe’s! Two for this evening?”

“Yes,” Scully smiled. “Honeymoon.”

Mulder whispered in her ear and his breath gave her goosebumps. “You aren’t going to let it go, are you?”

“As much as I love AP Skinner, I’m in love with this one crackpot profiler in the FBI.”

Mulder smiled and the host led them to a small booth that reminded him of that one episode of The Twilight Zone where William Shatner’s character became obsessed with a small fortune-telling machine at their booth’s table. Scully slid in next to him to his utter delight. “So,” Mulder began, opening up a menu, “what do you want to get, Scully?”

“How about drinks to wash away our memories of that horrid movie? And then let’s split something. Oh, look, they got fish tacos.”

“Tacos, Scully?”

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll order the most expensive type.” They both order drinks with Mulder a tall beer, and Scully a vodka and cranberry. As Scull browsed the menu, she found herself growing dissatisfied with the restaurant. It was the place itself but it seemed to be too much like what they went out when they traveled the country. She wanted to have fun tonight. “Mulder?”

“Yeah, Scully?”

“Why don’t we go somewhere else after we finish our drinks? This menu…”

“Looks like every dive bar we visited but expensive?” She smiled as he finished her thought. “Okay, Starbuck, what do you have in mind?”

“I wanna dance tonight.” She smiled, giddy. His fingers tip-toed up his thigh under the table. “As I said, we’re alive and relatively young. Let’s live, Mulder. We got the taxpayer’s dime.”

Mulder grinned. “Did you know I took dance lessons at the Vineyard?”

“What about swing dance?”

“What?”

She downed her drink in one gulp. Her navy heritage would be proud. “I wanna dance, Mulder. Come on.”

Mulder motioned for the check and paid it with the FBI credit card. He hugged her close as he hailed another cab. This driver smiled at them. “So,” the driver guessed, “newlyweds?”

“Yep,” Scully answered. “So do you know a place with swing jazz and martinis?”

“Yep. The Rowdy Dame. It is a martini bar that tries to create the whole 1940s vibe. How does that sound?”

Before Mulder could answer, Scully, grinned, and answered, “Perfect.”

Somewhere on Hollywood Boulevard, far away from the theatre they had started their night at, the cabbie stopped at a small little bar with bright neon lightning that reminded Scully of those noir films she sometimes watched with Mulder while they were on road with a case. The cabbie grinned as Mulder paid with the card. “Just tell ‘em Mannie sent you.”

Mulder and Scully got out of the cab and he wrapped his arm around her waist, stealing a kiss. “Well, I got to admit, I am hungry, Scully.”

“We could have gotten an appetizer back at the restaurant.”

“Not that type of hungry.”

He nipped at her neck to her laughter. “Well,” she whispered, stroking his face. “We can eat something here to get a little energy, a little dancing, a little music…”

“I hope they have a house band,” he whispered.

“Why?”

“I wanna recreate how you saved the world.”

Scully was already feeling buzzed as Mulder held her close and came face to face with a huge bouncer. He burst out laughing. “I’m sorry. This feels like a Hollywood movie. Is this the Rowdy Dame? Mannie said to use his name?”

The bouncer smiled and let them in.

“Talk about VIP access,” he whispered into his ear.

It was like they were transported back in time and Mulder briefly thought to his time on the Queen Anne and seeing 1939 Scully dressed to the nines in that red dress that was to die for. But tonight, he was in the present and Scully was pulling his hand like a giddy child to a small booth in the back. “Oh, this looks so nice.”

“I only want to stay here for a bit,” he whispered. Feeling emboldened, he kissed her gently behind her ear and she hummed. “Some drinks and then we can blow the rest of the credit card back at the hotel. Order some room service?”

“Something that will do for leftovers for breakfast,” she whispered, finding his lips. “Because I have other plans for us.”

“So, even though the movie sucked and Skinner is tickled by his debut as a movie producer…”

“We’re in Hollywood, Mulder. We’re also on our honeymoon, remember? So, if we were on our honeymoon, what would you do next, Laura?”

She giggled at the use of her undercover name. “Appetizer, a few more drinks...we dance. I want you to request something fun for us,” she listed. “Then rush quickly back to our room…”

“Why not here?” He waggled his eyebrows. “Come on, Laura, we’re married now.”

She snorted and shook her head. Mulder laughed and his hand sunk lower and she caught him by his wrist. “Not here, Mulder.”

“Why not?” He kissed her again.

“Because I’m a masochist. I want a slow burn tonight,” she gently grabbed her cheeks with a hand and smashed it like an old aunt. “Maybe I want to recreate our relationship for the past seven years.”

His eyes widened as his mind began to formulate countless ideas for when they got back. Mulder laughed and pulled her in for a kiss and she delved her tongue into his mouth. His hand freed himself from Scully’s grasp and stroked the inside in her thigh discreetly. They heard someone clearing their throat and saw a young woman wearing an old-style tux and vest. “Sorry to interrupt your...explorations of L..A.” She smiled and Scully’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. “But I was wondering if I can start you all off with something to drink?”

Mulder grinned as he watched his partner. 

“Um, yeah,” Scully cleared her throat and replied, “An old fashioned.”

“I’ll do the same,” Mulder replied. “And something light to eat that we can share between us?”

Neither one of them caught the server’s smile. “I think I know the trick that will do it for you all. Do you all like seafood?” Scully laughed and nodded. “Perfect. I’ll be back with your drinks and something to eat.”

“What was that about?” Scully asked.

“What?”

“You look like some fool in love!”

“I am in love,” he murmured, seeking her lips again. “With you.”

She. curled her toes in her heels. “Mulder, stop it.”

“Stop it?”

“Save it at least till we get back to the hotel.” She took his hand and played with it. “Are you feeling better?”

“About what? How could I not?”

“You seemed pretty sour earlier, remember? About how the movie got it all wrong?”

“There are some aspects I am okay with them not getting right, such as us.”

“Us?”

“That way, I can keep you all for myself. I don’t have to share you with Skinner.”

“I am no one’s to share,” Scully told him. “Besides, why would I want to share?”

Mulder watched her laugh again at his lame pick up lines. The waiter returned quickly with two old fashions on a tray and, in his other hand, a large plate. “Okay,” the waiter said, “here we go.” He placed a plate of half order of Oysters Rockefeller in front of them. Skillfully, he pulled two small plates, some cloth napkins, and two small forks. “Speciality of the house, highly recommended by the chef for those on a honeymoon. If you are still hungry, there are also the mussels in white wine garlic sauce that comes with the bread I personally love this entree, both in small and large sizes. Also, if you would like another round, let me know. I’ll be back to check on you in a bit.”

The waiter disappeared and Scully arched an eyebrow at the oysters. “What, Scully? You have shellfish allergy?”

“No,” she replied evenly. “The last time I had oysters was back in medical school, dealing with Daniel. That night wasn’t the best...I told him I was going to join the FBI.”

“Well, how about some new memories? You know that oysters are known aphrodisiacs, right? But do you know where it came from?”

She smiled and sipped her cocktail. “Tell me.”

“Well, rumor has it that once, a famous Roman emperor gorged on 2,000 oysters in one sitting. Then, the famous lover Casanova used to eat 50 oysters each morning just to boost his libido.”

“Only you would know that.” Scully laughed and turned her faced into his shoulder. “How about this? We finish this up, dance for some, and order a small bowl of those mussels he was talking about, another round of drinks head back to the hotel, and do whatever…”

“Not whatever,” she corrected. “I know you, you have a specific plan. I have a specific plan. We both have plans.”

“Did you pack something I don’t know about?”

“It’s a surprise.”

They spent a couple of hours at the little swing club, had a couple of dances, and paid for their food and drinks. Mulder hailed another cab that took them back to the hotel. Under the guise of staying in separate rooms so as not to arouse suspicion, Mulder had moved his stuff to Scully’s room as soon as they arrived. She had a better view after all. As the cab dropped them off at the hotel, Mulder clutched Scully close to him over her laughter as they strolled through the doors of their fancy hotel. He could not remember the last time he had so much fun with Scully. She stopped suddenly and pulled Mulder off to the side.

“What?”

She laughed and nodded as a drunk Skinner stumbled in with the blond that had been on his arm earlier at the movie showing. Mulder’s eyes narrowed suspiciously and whispered to Scully, “My flashlight is still bigger.”

“I know.” She patted his arm gently. “I just don’t want him seeing us.”

“Scully, the whole FBI knows that we are a thing. Shit, they said we were a thing back six years ago.” He laughed and Scully put her hand against his mouth. His eyebrows arched deviously as Skinner lead the blond up to the elevator. She released his mouth and he bent forward to crash his lips into hers. “I love you so much.”

“Despite us being an item,” she whispered, “I still don’t want Skinner to have any dirt on us. What do you say about going to the hotel bar for a drink?”

“I don’t think we have to worry about Skinner. He probably already knows if not suspects it. And no,” Mulder whispered. He freed the hairband from her hair and stuffed it into his pocket. “We’ve waited long enough. Come on.”

She let him lead her to the elevator and held Scully close. “We’ve been drinking, dancing, and eating shellfish all night. I want to get to the main event.”

She held up a finger as the doors closed. “I want to make the best out of this card. We order room service than we get to the main event, Mulder.”

“Room service,” he chuckled. “Scully, you’re killing me tonight.”

“A girl wants room service; haven’t you learned not to stand between me and food?”

“Jesus, Scully.”

She smiled and led him to the hotel room. As soon as the door clicked behind him, Mulder was on Scully faster than she could anticipate. He grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arm around her waist, and gent kissed the crook of her neck. She laughed and kicked off her heels. “Scully, my neck!”

“Now you know how I feel.” 

With him still around her, she went to the phone laughing. Mulder refused to let her go as she struggled to pick up the phone. “What do you want,” she mumbled.

“You.” 

“Thanks for your input.” She twisted her head to kiss him as another voice from downstairs came over the phone. “Yeah. Sorry to bother you. Can I still get room service?”

“I should be doing the same to you.”

She wiggled her head away. “Yes? Great. Can I get…” She paused as Mulder ignored her and continued his work. “What would be good for leftovers at breakfast? That sounds perfect. And can we get organize juice, a bottle of champagne, and two old fashions? Credit card? No problem?” She read of the FBI credit card number. “Thanks.”

Mulder laughed as she hung up the phone. “Okay, enough with that credit card,” he whispered against her silky skin. “What did you get us?”

“It’s a surprise. What’s with you and old fashions tonight?”

She shrugged. “Maybe I feel flirty when I’ve had a couple of drinks.”

“You don’t appear buzzed.”

“Maybe I’m just that good. You have to wait.” 

Mulder growled and pushed against her. “I have proof that I can’t wait that long.” She felt his erection prod at her back. “Scully?”

“I can feel it but I don’t want to be answering the door naked so why do you lay on that bed patiently and I’ll take care of it.”

Mulder sighed miserably. “This wait is worse than the movie.”

“Grow up,” she called over her shoulder. 

“I am all grown up and waiting for you.”

“You have horrible pick up lines.” With his laughter ringing in the air, she shuffled to the bathroom to undue her hairband. After taking off her makeup, someone knocked at their door and Scully called, “I’ll get it.”

“God, Scully, I’m going to eat you out so badly,” he called.

“Mulder!” She giggled. “Quiet.” She gazed at her partner spread out on their hotel bed like a starfish. His erection standing tall and proud. He had his eyes closed and was humming some inaudible tune. “You behave.”

“I only want to eat you. What did you order us anyway? Maybe that can be a part of the game.”

She snorted and open the door. A young man wearing a suit held a takeout bag and a drink carrier. “Careful with that. Everything you ordered is there, including the champagne. Is there anything else I can get you?”

“Nope,” Scully smiled. “That should be it.”

She kicked the door behind her with her foot. “Scully!”

“Give me a minute to put away the food.”

“What the hell did you get?”

“Fruit. Then I also put in an order for breakfast tomorrow at 10 am using the card. I know how worked up you can get.”

“Fruit. Fruit?” He sat up like a petulant child. “Really?”

“You thank me in the morning,” she called. She stowed the light meal, champagne, and orange juice in the fridge. She sipped the cocktail she ordered. “So let’s put the card away. Skinner’s going to have to explain a lot about our expenditures.” She chuckled. 

“We saw Skinner with a woman on his arm. He spent the night on the town,” Mulder said.

Scully chuckled. After a moment’s thought, she put away the two old fashions in the fridge and stood with her hands on her hips. “So, the door is locked. We have nowhere else to be. It is only eleven o’clock.”

“Now, I’m going to have my way with you,” 

In a series of long strides, Mulder was up from the bed and in front of her. He blinked and Scully couldn’t remember the last she had seen his this dark and feral. “So, I guess a bad movie and a night on the town got your libido going, huh?” She flirted. “Do you even want to know what I got?”

“I can care less. I just want you on that bed.”

She clenched inwards at the prospect of the rest of the night. “You’re not going to let me add to that mixture?”

“I need to make some corrections to that horrible movie.”

Scully smirked and held up a finger. “Oh for Christ’s sakes, Scully. You’re giving me blue balls!”

“Jesus Christ, Mulder,” she laughed, “Just give me a second.” She shuffled to the bathroom as her stockings slid on the tiled floors. She shed her expensive black cocktail dress and hung it up on the back of the bathroom door in favor of a soft fluffy robe. She shed her nylons and threw them into a corner. A light knock startled her. “In a second, Mulder.”

“Hurry up!”

She shook her head and went to her toiletries bag. In a small carrying case, she took out a smaller bag and put it in the robe’s solo pocket. She hoped her partner would be able to find it. She opened the door to find Mulder pacing like a caged animal. “Now?” He asked, eyeing her as he stood in the doorway. She bit her lip, smiled, and nodded. “Oh, thank god.”

Mulder was like a tsunami; he wiped her off her feet like the waves, washed her out to see, and took her breath away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss that he had initiated. He lifted her with ease and carried her to the bed. Her legs coiled around him eagerly.

“Why did you put this robe on?”

“To make your life more difficult.”

He looked down between them, noticing the bulging pocket in her robe. “Is that what I think it is, Scully? Did you bring from Georgetown?”

“It is,” she smiled, “I figured it might come in handy.”

“For the second act.”

“Second act?” Mulder silenced her with a kiss. His tongue delved into her mouth, dueling and dancing with hers, scraping against her teeth. She hummed as he broke away. “I have technical updates to give that damn movie which I need to show you and reinforce the fact my flashlight is bigger than Skinner’s.”

As he still held her, she could feel his length pressing hotly against her. “It seems like you aren’t going to last long,” she observed.

He carried her to the bed and set her on the edge gently. At first, Scully thought tonight was going to be hard and fast. They’d been building all night but he clearly had other intentions. “The first two acts will represent our seven-year slow burn, and thanks to the miracle of the female orgasm, you will have multiple viewings.”

“Can I just state, for the record,” she said, tossing the small bag on the nightstand, “when you want to be romantic, you can also be really corny.”

“Would you have it any other way?”

“No.”

He grinned and gently pulled back the tie on her robe noting her black sating bra and thong he had gotten her on Valentine’s Day. “See, you’re still making it challenging for me. I do appreciate the thong, however, lay back and relax.” She was amused and nodded. “I love this on you. Do you know what it reminds me of?”

“What, Mulder?”

“That night in Oregon. Remember? It was raining and we had just lost power. You were wearing this silken red robe.”

“You remember that?”

“I remember everything about us,” he whispered. “Do you still have it?”

“I gave it to Goodwill years ago,” she whispered, watching him.

“Anyways, you were so worried. Remember? ‘Mulder, what is it? What are they?’ I had never seen you so panicked. But it was just bug bites but I saw more than I could handle. Those plain white bra and panties. But your body…”

“You were already?”

“Purely aesthetic at that point,” he whispered, “but you were so beautiful under those large, oversized suits you wore. I didn’t know why you didn’t show it off.”

His fingers danced lightly down her Grecian nose traced her lips. His feather-like touches made her ache and kissed his fingertips. He leaned forward and kissed her neck and she tilted her head into it. She was eager to kiss lips rather this his lips be on her skin but he would have none of it. 

“You were so beautiful then, Scully,” he whispered into the crook of her neck. His large hand expanded over his right breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. She sighed happily. “At that moment, I wanted to touch you like a piece of art.”

“Art,” she snorted.

“Stop it,” he whispered. He kissed her again and palmed her other breast. “But I was so close but yet I couldn’t touch.”

She remembered when he started placing his hand onto the small of her back and the causal touches and caresses. Her mother remarked something about it shortly after her abduction but she 2dismissed it. Now, she could see why. “The small of my back.”

“That tattoo burned me,” he whispered, “but now, I don’t care. Why did you pick an ouroboros?”

“At the time,” she started, distracted by his touches, “I felt stuck but now, it has new meaning.”

He kissed her chest and breathed. “It is a symbol of wholeness and rebirth. An eternal cycle.” He caressed her scarred abdomen as the puckered bullet wound shined as a symbol of her defiance of death. His hand continued to travel southwards and he gently squeezed her mons. The added sensation of the silk from the black thong made her wet. “You’re quiet.”

“I’m just thinking,” she whispered. He kissed her abdomen as her well-manicured nails scratched his spiky hair. "About the tattoo."

He rested his head against her abdomen, over the scar, and met her blue eyes. "What about that tattoo?"

"When I got, before I knew about the cancer, it was meant to be an act of rebellion. When I rebel, I feel trapped and I felt myself falling into the same pattern with you that I did with Daniel," she whispered. Mulder rested his chin on her sternum, listening. "But after the cancer, it took on a new meaning. I was reborn. A second chance. And I wanted to spend it all with you."

His lips curled into a smile.

"You always treated me as an equal. I was just too blind to see it. I am the Scully to your Mulder."

"And I am your Mulder to your Scully."

He reached and kissed her passionately. She sat up slightly as her fingers pulled off his tuxedo blouse, undoing the buttons, pulling up his undershirt, and unfastening his belt. He busied himself with her bra and did away with the bra. Eager for the skin to skin contact, Mulder pulled her up and pressed her against his chest. She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around him. Her nails playful scratched his back, sending goosebumps down his spine. “So,” she whispered, nipping at his ear lobe “what’s the second act?”

“Lay back.”

“You know I want to have my way with you too.” She frowned playfully. “I like a double feature.”

“Not tonight.” She frowned playfully. She threw the robe across the room along with Mulder’s top clothes. She pulled at his waistband and nodded. “Off? Really?”

“Jesus, Mulder. It’s only fair.”

He grabbed her wrist gently and pulled it away. “No teasing.”

“Then what are you doing?”

“Preparing for the second act.” He pulled back the expensive quilt as she lay back against the 800 count Egyptian cotton sheets. “So, after a tumultuous first couple of years, things changed between us.”

“The movie portrayed me as a bimbo.”

“And tall. But you know what? You are much sexier than Tea Leoni.” He kissed her again and reached for the small bag that was on the nightstand. He produced a slender, silver bullet. “I find the color very ironic.”

“That’s why I picked it. What exactly do you have in mind, Mulder?”

“See, those years, between your abduction and cancer…there was just something between us that I couldn’t place my finger on.” He clicked the vibrator on. Scully clenched her muscles. “Besides, there was more than one night where I heard your vibrator through the wall or adjoining door.” He watched her face as it turned red. He smiled and moved to lay down next to her. “But I’m also sure that you’ve heard me during those nights with my collection of movies. I fantasized about you. You know that, right, Scully?”

Scully watched, entranced as he waved the silver bullet in the air. He propped his head on his arm, laying on his side next to her. She could feel his searing erection prodding her through the cotton of his boxer-briefs. Her skin was warmed by the contact. He bent down to kiss her and she felt the vibrator slip beneath her underwear. Mulder’s mouth moved to her breast, his teeth gently teasing her erect nipples. She hissed in ecstasy, recalling many of those nights she would use her vibrator and try and imagine what it would be like touched by Mulder. Her nails raked his hair in back as he expertly navigated the silver bullet around her sensitive valley.

Scully could feel the inklings of something coming but it was so small, she hummed in disappointment. “Mulder, I’m sorry, but the toy isn’t doing it for me,” she whispered.

“I know,” he said. He looked up from his work. “Nothing is as good as the real thing. This leads us to the second half of act two. See, the movie failed to take into account despite how we both fantasized about each other, nothing could replicate the actual physical touch. I dreamed of touching you, Scully, just like I am now.”

The silver bullet clicked off and dropped onto the floor somewhere behind him. “What I really wanted was the real thing.”

She clenched and tried to face him. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, wordlessly asking to stay still. She rolled her eyes and laughed as he continued to his little performance. “And what did you imagine?”

“What do you think?” He peeled away the last garment of clothing so she lay naked in front of him. “Care to take a guess?”

She shook her head as he moved further down the bed. “See, in the other half of the second act, I grew more courage...a kiss here, a caress there, and we even snuggled in Flordia.”

“I hardly call that snuggling.”

“Point being, you became tangible and my fantasies only grew worse.” With practice perfected, she rested the back of her knees against his shoulders as his hands smoothed the outside of her thighs and rested lightly on her hips. She felt herself become wetter knowing what was going to happen next: one of his favorite activities. “And then, we did it for the first time, I learned that the fantasies were nothing compared to the real thing.”

This particular activity was one of Mulder’s favorites and the first time he performed it on Scully had both shocked her and brought her to edge of euphoria. With the final barrier removed, he nosed his way like a dog searching for the prized truffle for its master. She squirmed and heard his muffled laughter. Then, it was like she had been struck by lightning. Each time he did it, it had the same effect but this time felt different. His first caress of her clit was electrifying, and depending on their moods, he would draw it out or just drive her insane with need. Tonight, he was hell-bent on proving a point that the movie got everything wrong and was using this time to prove a point on how they’re relationship was a slow burn.

Scully’s eyes rolled back and her hands went to his hair. Mulder felt her nails raking across his scalp and this did nothing to alleviate his own painful erection. Keeping his boxer briefs on was probably the only thing saving him, even as he pushed against the bed. Time trickled to a standstill as Scully felt Mulder bring her to the peak of a tsunami and then she was free-falling, unable to hit the bottom until she cried his name, moaning loudly.

Spent and breathing heavily, Scully was covered in a sheen of sweat as Mulder looked up from her with a shit-eating grin on his face. She looked up and rolled her eyes. “Don’t look so smug,” she whispered.

“I was just recreating the feeling of the night I taught you baseball,” he said, crawling back up to join her.

“Is that what you call it?”

“Yes,” he smiled. He kissed her nose, watching her. “Do you need a moment?”

She nodded slightly. “Just a little overstimulated.”

“Shall I continue how the movie got it wrong?”

“I think I get the idea,” she laughed. “So tell me, if you were still to fix the ending of the horrid movie, how would it go?”

“Well, you wouldn’t fall in love with Skinner.”

Scully felt mischievous and said, as an afterthought. “I did kiss him once though.”

“What?” Mulder sat up, clearly shocked. 

“It was when you ran off to the Bermuda Triangle and left me behind, for the record. I saved your ass.”

He frowned and bent down to kiss her hungrily. He pulled her tightly against him, grinding against her so she would feel how he felt about her. He pulled away, rested his head against hers, and whispered, “Are you still in love with Skinner.”

“Only you. There’s only you.”

“So, the movie would conclude with a happy ending where we ride off into the sunset and have marvelous sex.”

“That’s it?” She arched an eyebrow. They had tried talking about the future, the possibility of a child, but for the most part, they lived in the present. “Just marvelous sex?”

“It’s a work in progress,” he replied. “Would you like to brainstorm with me?”

“And get those creative juices flowing?”

He shook his head in amusement. “Yes. How do you want it tonight?”

“It doesn’t matter, Mulder,” she answered. He heard an edge in her voice and saw her blue eyes grow dark with desire. “I really don’t care.” He was trying to be romantic but he saw she was done with his attempts. He turned off all the lights except for one light that the nightstand next to her. He took off the last of his clothes and stared at her for a moment. “Mulder, get your ass over here.”

He lay down next to her, taking a moment to watch her. He bent forward, kissing her again but also using his leg to spread her legs for him. She continued to watch him. For a moment, Mulder felt unsure and self-conscious but those fears vanished as he bent forward to kiss her. This time, he trailed a line down her cheek to the little spot behind her ear. Her toes curled as she felt a rush of pleasure. Scully wrapped her arms around his neck. Mulder changed directions and left small kisses down the side of her neck like bread crumbs before gently biting her shoulder. “Not fair,” she whispered.

“You’ve already marked me, Scully.” He pulled back. “Remember?”

She sighed sadly and gently traced the puckered wound on his shoulder. “I remember.”

“Hey, none of that. I always considered it a mark that shows that I belong to you and no one else. Does that help?” She shrugged. “I guess we need to change that.”

Mulder flipped them over so that she straddled him, giving her control of their pace. She arched an eyebrow but said nothing. She squeezed her thighs around him and began to move slowly, letting herself feel him rub against her and a new high begin. Mulder placed his hands on either side of her waist and did little to guide her. “Inside,” she ordered. 

Her eyes were closed, trying to focus on the sensations. He nodded as she guided him inwards. Mulder let a breath go that he did not realize he had been holding. The initial contact between them as she enveloped him still surprised Mulder. He could never get over how they fit perfectly together. “Scully, look at me,” he whispered.

She opened her blue eyes and focused on him. “The movie would never get this right,” he whispered.

“It would be a porno if they did,” she replied. Her voice was clipped as she tried to focus on their movements. “Especially with some of the things they’ve done.”

“No, it’s art. You’re art.”

Mulder could feel her spasm and clench around him: the start of another orgasm for her. He watched; he was entranced by her. The movie most certainly got it wrong. As she came to her senses, she breathed heavily and rested on top of him. Scully could hear both of their hearts galloping in their chests. He was still inside. “I guess we should take care of you, huh?” 

“How do you want it?”

“To be surrounded by you,” she murmured vaguely. 

Mulder laughed and slipped out. She paused before getting on her hands and knees. She lowered her upper body, leaving her hips up. Mulder gently caressed her, his long fingers traced the ouroboros tattoo before whispering, “Just a bit wider, Scully.”

She obliged and widened her stance. Mulder got into onto his knees and gently pushed inwards as she took him again. This time it was tighter, hotter, and held him like a clamp. She hissed in sensation. “Okay,” she whispered.

Mulder nodded and began to move slowly with her, building up a gentle rhythm. He could feel her coiling, her body already responding to his movements. He leaned over her, covering her body with his. Mulder used his arms to support Scully sighed. “Like that.” He rested his chin against her shoulder and kissed her. She entwined their hands and whispered, “Just like this.”

She closed her eyes trying to relish this moment. Skin against skin, feeling his taut muscles move around her and then him moving in her. Perfection is the word that came to mind. He moved slowly trying to draw out their pleasure. “You know, when it finally happened, in act three, we didn’t do it slowly.”

“You’re like fire,” she murmured to him, most of her attention focused on what he was doing to her. “You burned me alive...in a good way.”

“Want that again?”

“Yes,” she breathed. “We’ve drawn it out long enough. I’m so close, Mulder.”

“I can tell.”

Mulder doubled his efforts and she began to whisper his name longingly. She was so close; her head was swimming and all she was aware of was the sensations that surrounded her. He bit her shoulder and groaned as he finally came and Scully followed shortly after. Both spent, she rolled to the side, chuckling. “So,” she began, “your version of the movie would end in marvelous sex?”

“Are you complaining?” He laughed. 

“No. I give it two thumbs up.” Mulder hummed in approval as he gave her a quick kiss. “I’m going to get cleaned up. There should be fresh sheets in the closet.”

“Really, Scully?”

“Amuse me. I’ll be right back.”

She went to the bathroom to clean herself. Mulder reclaimed his boxers and changed into a pair of as Scully emerged somewhat refreshed wearing a Knick’s t-shirt that came midway down her thigh. She went to the minifridge and reclaimed the two melted Old Fashions room service had brought earlier. “Scully,” he chuckled. “I’m good.”

“Let’s just finish these so they don’t go to waste.”

He took the glass and held it out like he was going to make a toast. She clinked it, amused, and whispered, “To everything the movie got wrong.” They both finished off their drinks and asked, “Does your version have any end credit scenes or plans for a sequel?”

“We can talk about the sequel tomorrow. But end credit scene? I have an idea.”

They both crawled back into bed, sated with their corrections to the movies. Scully turned off the light, curled up next to Mulder, and he flipped on the television to a documentary about Bigfoot. “This would be the end credit scene,” he whispered, “although I don’t know why we are wearing clothes. But I would hold you after a marvelous night of making love and just hold you. Because this is what makes me happier more than anything and the movie could never capture that.”

She smiled and looked up, kissing him once more. “They never could. The real thing is much better.”


End file.
